Artemis Fowl: The Ivy Dilemma
by punkgothicjackal
Summary: Set 8 to 9 years after OD, Artemis is back into his crime sprees of stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. But now a world famous thief has challenged him to a game of talent and brains... and for once, it may seem Artemis is going to be beaten.
1. Prologue

Artemis Fowl: The Ivy Dilemma

(This is written 8-9 years after the Opal Deception. Artemis is about 21.)

Prologue

Venice, Italy 23:47

Nothing could be heard in the abandoned warehouse but typing. Very frantic typing.

It wasn't unusual in this particular warehouse to hear something of the sort. The "owner" was always there, always doing something, but no one had ever seen him. It was here that all the supplies were stored for the various heists he had pulled off, and for all the future excursions. All the answers were here, in these walls.

But unknown to the public, it wasn't a man that owned and operated this warehouse. It was a 20 year old girl.

Her hands slowed and she paused, green eyes studying the message she had labored over for the past two days. It had to be worded perfectly, lest she insult him too much and he wouldn't take up the offer… but he had to. She depended on it.

Besides, she smirked, it wasn't like him not to accept a challenge. She wanted to sting his pride, to draw him in.

Her hand definitively pressed the button on her computer, and she smiled as it showed her message had been sent.

All she could do was watch and wait.


	2. Chapter 1: An Invite to the Illegal

Artemis Fowl: The Ivy Dilemma

A/N: Lmao, I didn't notice the 89 year thing until someone pointed it out. So that's been fixed…. And if you flame me, prepare to be ignored and to get a bitchy note from my editor, who seems to have taken a personal interest in my reviews lately. Lol, Sara is a little scary sometimes.

Chapter 1: An Invite to the Illegal

The pale hands rested on the keyboard, almost praying for a response. Not yet. She let out an audible sigh and rested back in her chair, wondering what was taking him so long. It had been two weeks, and she was itching to get out and do something. But she couldn't.

What was the point of doing something if it was no longer fun? All the years of stealing artwork from anyone and anywhere had lost its appeal on her. She wanted competition. She had thought she had found it, but now she was wondering if she really had. He hadn't responded to her email, and she was beginning to get worried. No news had reached her lately of his actions, of him stealing anything. She knew he wasn't dead, but was he possibly biding his time, like her?

This possibility frustrated her the most. She could handle him not wanting to play. There were other criminals she could goad into her little game.

But were any as worthy as the illustrious Mr. Fowl?

Slamming her fist down on the desk, she got hastily to her feet, pacing irritably. He had to play. It would be unacceptable if he didn't.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hundreds of miles away, Artemis Fowl the Second scanned the latest news report on the workings of the notorious Volpe Scurva. The famous art thief had been at work for years, starting almost at the same time as Artemis himself. But while Artemis liked to work without being showy, Volpe Scurva was the exact opposite. He always liked to let his "victims" see him. What Artemis found amusing was that the only thing that any of the witnesses could agree on was that he had long black hair, earning him the name Volpe Scurva, or Black Fox. Not very helpful, seeing as a large population of the world had black hair, and who could really decide what qualified as long?

Setting the news clipping down, Artemis looked back at his computer screen. The letter was open on his desktop, as it had been many a day now. Volpe Scurva himself had challenged Artemis to a competition of wit and skill. From the letter, Artemis had deduced that Volpe Scurva was a very arrogant man. His entire challenge held an aura of pompousness and narcissistic self-assurance. Volpe Scurva believed himself the be the best. Artemis wanted nothing more than to prove him wrong.

Opening a new email, he typed in one word.

Time.

Pressing send, he smirked to himself. This could be fun.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

She came to as she heard the beeping from her computer signaling a new email. She scrambled to the desk and clicked on the icon, smiling as she saw the sender. So he had seen it fit to reply at last.

Her smirk widened into a grin as she saw the one word on the page. So he accepted then.

She opened a new window and typed the words "Next week. Tuesday, at 2:34. Be prepared then for further instructions." She enclosed the hotel room she had reserved for him, as well as an account where he would find money for the round trip air fare. After all, it didn't seem quite fair to make Mr. Fowl pay out of pocket for a game set up by his hostess, did it?

With a laugh to rival that of a tv villain, she pressed send and quickly left her warehouse. She had plans to make.

A/N: This one is really short, but it will get much much longer, I wanted to split up the chapters between when Artemis arrives in Italy and when he accepts the challenge… which sort of cuts this chapter short.


End file.
